Benutzer Diskussion:Blackat99
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 05:07, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey Nini-Nom, Wenn du selbst deine E-Mail vergessen hast, denke ich, dass es schwer ist da jetzt noch was zu machen, weil Wikia meines Wissens nach dir nicht deine E-Mail vorsagen kann. Falls es aber noch eine Möglichkeit geben sollte, wieder in deinen alten Account reinzukommen, so kann ich dir dabei leider auch nicht weiterhelfen - wende dich doch einmal an das Community-Wikia. Wenn es eine Lösung für dein Problem geben sollte, dann wissen die User dort vielleicht etwas darüber, wobei ich allerdings nichts versprechen kann 12:51, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Klar werd ich das bestätigen Nini und notfalls, überleg welche Emailadressen du hast. Mehr wie zwei braucht man in der regel nicht. Oder schau in allen deinen Email Accs nach in welchem sich deine Bestätigung für dieses Wiki befindet, Oder schreib unter deinem neuen Namen weiter ;) [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:08, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey Versuch macht Klug oder? Aber wiegesagt, ich werde aussagen dass du unsere Nini bist. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:50, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Oh,das tut mir so leid! Hallo Blacky! (darf ich dich überhaupt so nennen? :)) Das tut mir so leid für dich! Ich weis dass du unsere Nini bist und das alles tut mir echt sehr leid für dich.Das mit der email und Passwort! Ich hatte auf deiner Disk geschrieben dass ich Bilder für diese Charas brauche: Abendstern,Apfelschnee,Adlerkralle,Ampferschweif und Azurschweif unzwar mit so einer tollen Vorlage wie z.b. bei Abendpelz und Seelenfluss,also die Vorlage ist egal soll aber irgendwie so toll sein wie die von Seelenfluss und Abendpelz.Doch jetzt sollst du sie nicht machen! Nachdem was jetzt passiert ist. Lg,deine 14:31, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) und das mit der email und mit dem Passwort tut mir echt noch mal sehr leid.Und ich weis dass du unsere Nini bist. Hey Hey,Nini^^ Also,das mit den Bildern ist in ordnung,aber ich hatte nicht gedacht dass du schon einen Autoführerschein machen willst.Na dann wünsche ich dir viel glück beim lernen^^ Lg, 14:39, 16. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hy Herzlichen glückwunsch^^ Und das mit dem Account hoffe ich noch dass es noch wird.Aber wenn nicht dann wirst du ja eh einen neuen Account mit den Name Nini-Nom drinnen haben^^ Lg, 14:58, 21. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Re: Warum Ich bin noch nicht sicher, aber vielleicht werde ich ihn nach 48 Tagen still legen. Ich bin noch nicht wirklich sicher, aber ich tendiere sehr stark dazu. Aber vermutlich werde ich es doch nicht durchziehen. Wäre schade um meine Signatur [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:38, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Nein, tut mir leid, solche Rechte habe ich nicht ^^ Meine Rechte als Admin sind ausschließlich auf dieses Wiki beschränkt, dh. ich kann User/Seiten hier sperren und Artikel und Bilder löschen, aber ich kann nicht Accounts oder Wikias einfach so löschen ^^ 16:39, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ich merke einfach wie ich die Lust verliere, aber meine ganzen angefangenen Storys schreibe ich noch zu ende. Auch die mit der Schreibgemeinschaft. Es wird also noch ne weile dauern. Aber dann wenn ich alles fertig habe werde ich mich etwas zurück ziehen. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 17:21, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Doch musst du, leider ^^ Es würde ja keinen Sinn machen, wenn ein Admin/Gründer eines random kleinen Wikis (besonders kleinere Kinder, die sich eig gar nicht anmelden dürften oder User, die sich einfach nicht zu benehmen wissen) einfach so den gesamten Account aus allen Wikias löschen könnten, dann hätten Trolle ja ein mega leichtes Spiel 15:58, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ne, ab und zu kommen im "normalen" WaCa Wiki ein paar User/unangemeldete Nutzer, die meinen es ist lustig oder es würde uns Arbeit machen, wenn man in den Artikel irgendwo "penis" reinschreibt oder die Seite leert... und na ja solchen Leuten die Macht haben zu lassen, WIkis und User löschen zu können ist glaube ich keine gute Idee xD 16:25, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Einzgie Ausnahme, du bist Gründer eines Wikias. Dann kannst du deinen Account Stilllegen und das betrifft, dann alle Wikias in denen du aktiv bist. Aber deine erstellten Artikel bleiben erhalten. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't''e]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 17:16, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC)